


A Bond Forged in Battle

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Murder, F/M, Mentions of Casual Murder, Minor Background Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, doc AU, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: When the touch of skin on skin is all that's required to reveal your perfect match, going for an opponent's throat has always been a risky tactic.





	A Bond Forged in Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing Rosso like this, it was fun.

Rosso’s eyes tracked the world’s Saviour, anticipation sharpening her senses as he closed in of her position, perched above the carnage of the battlefield below. The troops avoided him in a manner obvious to her as he continued his approached, well aware of what would happen to them if they dated to get between her and her opponent; their lives would be forfeit and she would eviscerate them once the victory had been secured.

She watched the battlefield below, barely able to contain herself from joining the fray and bathing the ground the blood of the filthy vermin that dared to stand against the might of Deepground, but she restrained herself all the same; a worthy opponent was fast approaching and destroying the one the WRO had chosen to rally behind would be more than worth the wait.

A smile curled her lips as he moved towards her perch, unaware of the ambush that awaited him if he continued. He finally reached the desired position and she lifted herself to her feet with all the grace of a predator, leaping towards him as a laugh fell from her mouth, her excitement and anticipation reaching their highest points since Valentine had proven himself a disappointment.

She dived towards him, speed ever increasing as she readied to spread her to its longest point, finger caressing the latch without pressure. Another exhilarated laugh left her lips as her opponent finally took notice of her approach and she pressed the latch under her finger, swinging the weapon fully in front of her in preparation of her first devastating attack.

She forced herself into a spiral as she continued her fall, a harsh sound leaving her lips as energy began to build around her blade. Her attack was ready less than a second later and she shot forward faster than the enhanced eye could see, slamming forward into her opponent with the accumulated energy and causing a shock wave of power to radiate form their position.

Her opponent was better than she had given him credit for though as he dodged her attack effortlessly, using his oversized bike to leap into the air and avoid her completely. She followed him the moment she landed, copying his movement and launching herself into the sky after him.

She kept her attention trained on her opponent, tracking his movements as they rose together. His movements were as fluid as her own and, when she finally grew tired of waiting for him to make the first move, met her attack with ease. Their weapons met in a clash of power and sent them flying back away from each other, springing back towards each other within moments of their individual landings.

They continued to meet each other in an impressive display of skill and strength with each attack, each of them managing to get hits on the other as the battle progressed; Rosso’s swollen ankle matching the jagged wounds in her opponent’s side. It cultivated in one final attack, her opponent somehow managing to pin her to the ground beneath him with his sword to her throat while her own weapon laid useless some feet away from her hand.

She stared up at him, chest heaving from the exhilaration of their battle. Her blood was racing as she met her opponent’s gaze, pressing up as much as she could without cutting her throat open on the blade of the giant sword in front of her, before she forced her hand forward and dug her fingers around his throat, aiming to claw the soft flesh open.

Everything seemed to stop when her flesh met his.

Time slowed to a crawl as they stared at each other, his stunned expression matching hers, and her hand relaxed from the tight grip she had on his throat until it simply rested there over the indents her nails had left. _He was hers_.

Her gaze swept over his form, taking in his features for the first time; her opponent, while far-from perfect was stunning. A bit taller than her and his limbs were muscular, his hair was longer than hers and the blond strands looked soft to the touch. His features were sharp and pleasing and his pretty blue eyes, the ones that had been her every move with ease, were focused on her intently.

Oh, he was perfect for her. Strong and solid and _hers_ ; hers to fight, to keep and enjoy in whatever way she wished. She flexed up into him as much as she could with his blade still pressed to the flesh of her neck, the blade hadn’t relaxed a fraction from its position, feeling the length of him against her form. A pleased purr rumbled her chest as her opponent pushed her down with a firm hand of her hip, keeping her pinned to the ground below as he stared her down.

She grinned up at him, opening her mouth to address her opponent but she froze when the sound of radio static filled the silence between them. Her opponent froze as well, stiffening above her as time resumed its previous pace and the sounds of battle reached them once again.

“Cloud?” She felt her gaze narrow at the feminie voice that broke the radio static, anger flaring in her chest towards the _vermin_ that was daring to call for _her_ opponent. “Cloud are you there?”

She watched as his features blanked and his hand moved from her flesh to the communication device at his own hip, enraged at the very notion that _her opponent_ would ignore her for some insignificant flea that wasn’t worth the effort it would take to crush her. She surged up against him, nicking the skin of her throat on the blade resting against the flesh as her hands reached out for his throat once again.

His features barely shifted as he easily took a hold of one of her arms to force her back to the ground beneath him, snapping the bone of her arm as she would a pencil in her own hands. She grit her teeth to silence the sound that threatened to escape her as the pain from her broken limb shot through her form, her lips curling up at his unflinching response.

Oh, he was _perfect_.

He removed himself from his position over her quickly, no hesitation between standing to his feet and running from where she lay. She followed him as quickly as she could, unwilling to let him flee her so easily, but she collapsed within the first few steps, the swell of her ankle failing to continue bearing her weight.

She was forced to watch him leave her sight without being able to do anything to stop him, staring after him as she waited for her healing to kickstart. She would ensure that she found him again, he was hers and she was determined to keep him.

But, she thought with a grimace, Weiss was unlikely to allow her to keep him, not with his plans being what they were. Unfortunately, for the Emperor of Deep Ground, she wanted to keep her opponent more than she wanted to see those plans through to their completion.

She had a plan of her own in mind, one that would both solve her issues with Weiss’ plans and garner her favour with the world’s Saviour. Decision made, she relaxed where she had collapsed and waited for her limbs to heal enough to allow her to move unhindered.

She had to pay Weiss a visit before she sought out her opponent once again.

* * *

 

An hour had passed and the tides of the battle were beginning to turn in the WRO’s favour, partly due to their familiarity with the terrain and larger number of troops but mostly due to her search for her opponent. She cut through ally and foe alike as she moved through the battlefield; searching for any sign of her opponent amongst the bloodstained grounds, fury increasing as she failed to find him.

The Deep Ground troops were starting to panic as they realized that their Commanders were no longer giving them orders; the loss of the presence of their leaders’ left them disordered and flailing, easy pickings for even the incompetence of the WRO soldiers. They tried to rally behind her but she cut them down within moments, uncaring of their pathetic lives when _her_ opponent was somewhere out here and so much better than they’d ever be.

She was reaching the edge of the battlefield when she finally saw her opponent, standing miles away from her current position with people of no importance to her. She recognized that one of them was the leader of the WRO but she didn’t know the woman that stood with her opponent.

She turned to them immediately, quickly closing the miles between them and turning her blade against any that tried to halt her progress. She wouldn’t let these vermin stop her from getting to her opponent.

Seeing the insignificant flea place her hand on the Saviour’s arm had Rosso shooting forward, quickly eating the remaining distance between them and dodging around enemies as she continued her approach. She poised her blade, preparing to launch her attack when she reached the flea standing next to _her_ opponent.

She launched herself at the flea, blade swinging to remove the arm from her body, but her attack was blocked by her opponent as she shoved the flea away from her. She bared her teeth at him, glaring as the man as she swung herself into a second attack, ignoring the shouts of the vermin around them.

Her opponent forced her away from them but didn’t move to follow her and showed no signs of preparing to retaliate to her attack, standing still next to the vermin and allowing the flea to return to his side and adopt a defensive stance next to the Saviour. The flea opened her mouth to say something and Rosso immediately turned her attention to her, shooting at the woman and forcing her to dodge away from where she had just been standing.

That forced her opponent into action, he launched himself at her and stopped in front of her, meeting her weapon with his own and holding her there. “What do you want?” He asked her, keeping her in place and staring down at her with steady, blue eyes.

“You darling,” she purred in response, grinning when she heard the shocked sounds from the vermin before them. “You are mine, after all.” She watched him closely, observing the changes in his face as he rolled his eyes at her, eagerly soaking in his focused attention.

“I’m not going to fraternize with an enemy,” he informed her, the steadiness of his voice telling her the truth of his statement. He was an honest soul, she certainly appreciated that.

“Ah, but I have a gift,” she told him, lips curling at the way he froze at her words. She relished in his full attention, preening under his gaze as she continued to speak. “Something to prove my intentions.”

He shifted towards her slightly, obviously curious as to what she meant by her words. “What could you have brought to change all this?” He gestured to the battlefield around them, the blood-drenched soil and the rapidly cooling bodies from both sides littering the ground.

“I do not care to ‘change’ things, darling,” she said, retrieving the wet bag from her side to present it to the Saviour’s gaze. “I only wish for what is rightfully mine.” She threw the soaked bag to him, watching him catch it effortlessly. He held it in his hand for a moment, fixing her with an intent look as she relaxed from her battle-ready position, and slowly opened the bag to peer at what lay within.

He stiffened after a moment of staring into the bag, turning back to her with widened eyes. “What…?” She immediately picked up the slight waver in his voice and spend a moment pondering how she would earn it at a later time, until the Saviour spoke up again. “Who is this?!”

“Weiss,” she answered, collapsing her weapon back into its smaller form and as she adopted a neutral pose. She swept her gaze over the two vermin standing behind her opponent, just to check their positions before she expanded on her answer. “The former Emperor of Deep Ground and enemy to the WRO.”

“You turned against your ally?!” The flea spoke up, her words drawing Rosso’s attention away from the man with a narrowed glare. How dare this insignificant worm speak when her very presence was unwanted, she would crush her beneath her heel for such presumption!

She forced herself to turn her attention away from the flea, silently regarding her opponent and the thoughtful expression he had fixed on her. She hoped that he would accept her gift, it had been quite difficult to tear Weiss’ heart from his chest; Nero had been more than a little resistant to her plan and his attempts to stop her had been amusing at best. He had been a worthy adversary for the minutes their fight had lasted, his shadows had given her a tough time but he had little else to fend her off with.

She had almost brought his heart alongside Weiss’ but decided that her opponent would have little care for Nero; the man had preferred to stay in his brother’s shadow and as such was a mystery to anyone outside of Deep Ground. She was sure that her opponent would not care for proof of his death.

“You killed your leader.” He stated blandly, voice too firm to be a question. She nodded in response despite that, a quiet affirmation of his statement. “How can we be sure you won’t turn on us?”

She scoffed at his foolish question, perhaps the Saviour was stupider than she had originally believed if he though he needed to ask her that. She could deal with him being foolish though; he had already proved himself an opponent worthy of her attention, she could tolerate his foolishness.

“I could no more kill you than you could me,” she informed him, knowing the words to be true. She would not have killed him even if she could; no, she wanted to keep him, to fight him over and over again until the end of days. She couldn’t have that if she killed him.

“Ok,” he said, turning away from her and back towards the vermin watching them. She allowed him to do so, watching as he spoke to them with words that didn’t reach her ears. The flea seemed to take whatever he was saying worse than the leader of the WRO, visibly recoiling from the Saviour with obvious disgust in her features; Rosso’s lips curled into a cold smile at the flea’s reaction, her amusement the only thing saving the flea from being cut open when she started arguing with the Saviour.

Rosso tried to block out the flea’s nattering, but she still heard the words the flea was spitting at the Saviour. “She can’t be your soulmate! She’d a monster! She tried to kill Vincent!” She had; she would have disposed of him too, if not for his cowardly tactics of relying on another being’s power to defeat her. It had been quite the disappointment.

The Saviour said something below her hearing, causing the flea to flinch away from him as her features twisted in shock. The flea looked to be gearing herself to start speaking once again but Rosso was reaching the end of her patience with the vermin and cut in before the flea could say anything.

“We can get on with things, yes?” She asked the man, shifting slightly where she stood. The blond turned towards her, gaze dropping to where she still held her weapon at the ready.

He noticeable flicked his gaze to the skirmishes still occurring behind her before he answered her. “Now’s not the best time,” he said, trying to reason himself out of a fight for some reason.

“The Battlefield is the perfect place to crush you beneath my heel.”

He blinked at her, thrown by her response for a moment. “You, meant a fight,” the words were slow and confused, soft-spoken and more like he was muttering to himself than speaking to her. He nodded a few moments after, his voice regaining its usual tone as he repeated his words. “Of course, you meant a fight.”

“Yes,” she answered easily, allowing him that moment of foolishness. “I need to put you in place before things can progress.”

“You think it’ll be that easy?”

“Easy?” She repeated, chuckling at the man’s cheek. “It would not be fun if it was _easy_.” She extended her weapon to its full length, leaping away from where he stood to draw him away from the vermin. She pitched her voice louder so that he could hear her words clearly. “I simply won’t allow any to stand above me.”


End file.
